God and Goddess
by giddyfan
Summary: A story with my Church Girl characters. Please read that story first so that this one makes sense. Castiel has set himself up as the new God. Will River choose to help the Winchester's or will she go with Castiel? Can she prevent Cas from dying? Read and find out. Please R&R. I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

God and Goddess

By: giddyfan

"You will bow down and profess your love unto me, your lord or I shall destroy you," Castiel declares. They all stare at each other. Bobby gets on his knees first.

"Well all right then. Is this good or you want the whole 'forehead to the carpet' thing?" Bobby comments. Dean and Sam start to kneel.

"What about me Castiel?" River asks. She forms a plan in her head not really sure the purpose of it. Castiel looks at her confused. She can see a hint of the old Castiel in there. "Do you want me to bow? Do you really need me to do that because you already know I love you," River explains. River walks up to Cas and places one of her hands on his cheek. She leans up and kisses him. By the time they separate Castiel has his arms wrapped around River. Cas looks at the three men who are kneeled before him.

"Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it?" Cas questions.

"So what now? Kill us?" Dean wonders angrily. River's grip on Cas tightens.

He seems to get the silent message because he says, "No. Be thankful for my mercy."

"River what are you doing?" Sam asks.

River turns to Sam, "I love Cas so I choose him every time." Sam still looks confused but River doesn't say anything else to him.

"I hope for your sake this is the last time you see us," Castiel warns. Castiel and River disappear from the warehouse and reappear in a living room. River looks around the large room. "Please stay here. I have some business to attend to in heaven," Castiel tells River. River turns to face Castiel.

"You'll be back right?" River's insecurities get the best of her for the moment.

Castiel gets a little bit of anger in his eyes and asks, "Do you doubt me?" River panics a little.

"No, of course not. It's just before you I hadn't had the best luck with men," River admits. Castiel takes a few steps back.

"I will be back soon," he promises and then disappears. River sighs and goes to the window. When she looks out she sees that she is not in a house because it is more like a mansion. At least River could now have time to think about what has happened.

When Cas declared himself the new God it was clear to her that the plan had failed. She never liked the fact that they were going to kill Castiel in the first place. River still saw a glimmer of hope that Cas could turn this situation around. Until then she needed to be with him. River wandered around the house until she found the kitchen. She found it was fully loaded with all her favorite foods. River smiles at the fact that Cas must have put it all there. She has a small snack of just a yogurt not knowing when Castiel will be back. Just as River was finishing cleaning up she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind. She straightens up and turns around. Cas is back. Before River can get a word out Castiel crashes his lips against hers. The kiss is wild, rough, and arousing. River wraps her arms around Cas's neck as both of their mouths open. Castiel pushes her against the edge of the counter. River moans as she feels her whole body pressed against his. Cas releases her lips and starts kissing her neck.

"Cas," River moans. Castiel starts kissing the top of her breasts that are visible because of her swoop neck t-shirt. "Cas, we should stop," River says trying to sound confident.

"Your God commands it," Castiel mumbles in between kisses. River resists the urge to moan.

"Your Goddess commands you to stop," she replies. Castiel stops and straightens up. "I just think we should wait until you've dealt with some things first," River explains knowing that if she doesn't have a good reason something bad will happen. Castiel smiles in an unusually teasing way.

"Goddess?" he inquires still teasing.

"Just don't make me wear one of those weird Greek dresses," River jokes. Cas takes her hand and they appear outside a church.

"Let me handle this and stay with me," Castiel instructs. River nods her head and they appear inside the church. The Reverend is speaking against homosexuality and how he speaks for God. "And who says you speak for God?" Castiel announces our presence. The whole congregation turns towards us. "You're wrong. I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. On the other hand, I cannot abide hypocrites like you Reverend," Castiel discloses.

"Okay fun's over," the Reverend tries to dismiss Cas. Castiel starts walking to the front of the church. River waits until Cas has taken a few steps to follow.

"Tell you flock where your genitals have been before you speak for me," Castiel reveals.

"And who the heck are you?" the Reverend wonders.

"He's God," River tells them. The congregation starts murmuring. A man stands up and goes to speak but Castiel looks at him. As he does the man falls back unconscious and River hears the pew break. Cas turns back to the Reverend.

"And he who lies in my name shall choke on his own false tongue and his poisonous words shall betray him," Castiel says. The Reverend starts to choke and foam at the mouth. River watches him fall to his knees and then collapse on the floor dead. Castiel turns and faces everyone in the church, "For I am the Lord, your God." Cas starts to walk out of the church. He stops just before he gets to River and grabs the side of the pew. River wonders what he is doing. She sees him look at the stained glass window of Jesus. Cas straightens up and walks past her. As River is walking out she notices two things. The first is that the stained glass window now has a picture of Cas and the second is the place where Castiel's hand was is now singed.

When they are outside the church River asks him, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why?" Castiel replies.

"Just because you're the new God doesn't mean I stop worrying about you," she answers. Cas smiles a little and offers her his hand. River takes it and they disappear. Their next stop is Crowley. He is watching TV and drinking whiskey in a trailer covered in Enochian sigils. Castiel makes the TV go black.

"Hello Crowley," Cas makes their presence known. "You look stressed," Castiel comments. Crowley looks at both Cas and River and sighs.

"Bollocks," he exclaims. "So the jig is up. You found me," Crowley observes.

"I never lost you," Cas tells him.

"And you brought your favorite pet with you," Crowley indicates River.

"Name calling. Real mature Crowley," River remarks. Castiel turns and grabs Crowley's throat choking him.

"You will not speak to her like that!" Cas growls. Castiel holds Crowley a few seconds more and then releases him. Crowley coughs and then regains his composure.

"Fancy a drink before you smite me?" Crowley inquires.

"No. I'm not going to kill you Crowley. I have plans for you," Castiel reveals. River is surprised at this but when Castiel explains she at least gets his logic. River sees Cas look down at his hands but when she looks at them she sees nothing wrong. Castiel offers one of them to her and she takes it. "I'll be in touch," Castiel says and they vanish. They reappear in a huge bedroom with a large king sized bed. It has all the other furnishings and a fireplace. River assumes they are back in the safe house.

"Wow," River comments. She turns to face Cas and his lips attack hers. River wraps her arms around his neck as his go around her waist. Castiel starts backing River towards the bed. "Wait. There is one more thing that is bothering me," River stops Cas.

"What is it? I shall make it right," Castiel declares.

River sighs before saying, "Since your God you will live forever but I am just human so I won't. It hasn't really bothered me before but now."

"I have already thought of that," Castiel states. He takes a step back unwrapping himself from River. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a small vial. Inside it is some sort of glowing liquid.

"What is that?" River asks.

"It's grace from an angel. If you drink this you will become one," Cas explains. River just stares at it amazed. Castiel puts it on the table next to the bed.

"But first," Castiel exclaims and forcefully wraps his arms back around River's waist. As they kiss River falls backwards onto the bed. She giggles as she pulls Cas down with her.

River wakes up alone in bed. She sits up using a sheet to cover herself. Cas is nowhere to be found. She assumes he has more God stuff to do. She looks and sees the grace still sitting on the end table. First she gets up and goes over the closet. The huge walk in closet is filled with clothes that are all her size. She puts on some jeans and a black v neck t-shirt. Then River walks over to the end table and picks up the vial. She opens the top and drinks it. It just tastes like water but then she starts to feel the effects. River starts to glow and her senses are amplified. When she stops glowing she decides to test it out. She thinks about being in the kitchen. When she opens her eyes she is there, in the kitchen. River smiles and laughs out loud with excitement. River spends the next few hours using her powers around the house. She is in the bedroom when she hears the flapping of wings.

"Cas is that you honey?" River calls. She heads to the bathroom and sees Castiel leaning over the sink. Something is wrong with him. His face and hands are breaking out in blisters. Castiel unbuttons his shirt some and two hands form from under his skin as if trying to get out. "Cas what is that?" What's going on?" River starts to panic. Castiel looks at her with a scared, worried glance.

"No," he exclaims then disappears. River doesn't know what to do. The only thing she can think to do is contact Sam and Dean but they want to kill Cas and she doesn't. Sometime later Castiel reappears in front of her. He is all blood and weak. "Help," he says. River grabs him and leans him onto her.

"We're going to get you better," River promises. She closes her eyes and thinks about being at Bobby's. When she opens her eyes she sees Sam and Dean sitting having a drink. "Boys I need help something is wrong," River yells.

"How did you get here?" Dean questions.

"Oh, Cas made me an angel," River explains.

"We need to put all the souls and other things he took back into Purgatory," Sam says. They all get into a care and get to the lab. River places Castiel so that he is sitting against the cabinet.

"Sam go find the jar of blood," River commands. She is trying hard not to break down.

"Dean I am so sorry for what I have done especially to Sam," Castiel apologizes.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Dean responds.

"I just want to make amends before I die," Castiel replies.

"Your not going to die," River states. She feels herself start to cry.

"River, I am going to die. I hope you know that I…," Cas starts.

"I know," River cuts him off knowing that if he says it she will never survive when he is gone.

"Where is that boy?" Bobby mutters and goes to search for Sam. River gives Castiel a desperate kiss. When Bobby comes back he has the jar of blood. They set everything up and put Castiel in front of the portal. As Bobby begins the spell Dean and River have a hard time keeping Cas up. When the spell is finished Castiel collapses. Dean checks him.

"He's dead," Dean announces. River breaks down and starts crying. Suddenly Castiel's burns heal up and he wakes up. River wipes away her tears as she helps her and Castiel up.

"I'm alive. Thank you all," Castiel thanks them.

"We were mostly trying to save the world," Bobby comments.

"I'm ashamed. I really overreacted," Castiel states.

"You think?" Dean remarks.

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you," Castiel declares.

"All right, let's go find Sam," River responds. They start to leave but stop when Castiel groans.

"You need to run now! I can't hold them back!" Cas groans in pain.

"Hold who back?" Dean asks.

"Leviathan!" Castiel yells. They all start to run away scared but some force inside Cas knocks Bobby, Dean, and River away. River rushes over to Bobby who is unconscious. Bobby wakes up while Dean and Leviathan Castiel exchange some words.

Then Leviathan Castiel turns to River and says, "We'll be back for you." Leviathan Castiel leaves then.

"Well that's a new one," Bobby comments. They find Sam and follow Leviathan Castiel outside. Leviathan Castiel walks into a water reservoir and melts into it in a swirl of black goo. River watches in shock as she sees Castiel's trench coat float back towards them. River kneels down and picks it up when it reaches them.

"No," she whispers and breaks down into an endless cry.

Author's Note: What did you think? Please review. 6.22, 7.01, and 7.02 written by Eric Kripke, Sera Gamble, and Ben Edlund respectively. I don't own Supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

God and Goddess

By: giddyfan

Chapter 2

Dean is getting crazy. They burst through the door of the doctor's office ignoring the nurse. Considering what has happened since…he tried to become "God", most people would be a lot worse than she is. River can't help but think of all the painful memories. Her shock and depression, being on the run from leviathans and angels, plus Sam's worsening condition are the main things that come up.

"You can't just barge in here without an appointment," the nurse yells at them.

"They said 'Talk to Kardinsky.' Are you Kardinsky?" River reasons with the nurse.

"You need to be scheduled," the nurse continues to protest.

"Well then schedule us! He was in a car crash. Why the hell can't we see him?" Dean yells.

"Your Sam Smith's brother and sister?" the doctor asks. They have used that alias for River many times. It seems to be the most best one even though she doesn't look like the brothers.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Dean answers. The doctor stands up and dismisses the nurse. As Dr. Kadinsky walks them to Sam's room he talks about Sam's condition. When they get to his room Dean and River look in the window. He looks awful. River knew he hadn't been sleeping but now he looks severely worse. Dean and River walk into the room.

"Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?" Dean asks. River walks over to the other side of the bed.

"Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight," Sam painfully jokes. Dean sits down on the bed.

"Sam, we're gonna find you help," River insists. Sam sighs and looks down.

"I don't think it's out there," Sam says. River shakes her head and knows that if she doesn't do something the boys are going to get into a fight.

"Let me at least try to help you," River remarks. Since Castiel didn't give her the angel handbook and no angel will help her she hasn't really been able to do much healing. Small stuff like knife wounds and bruises she can do but the broken bones and head traumas are a no. River places her hands on either side of Sam's head and concentrates on a healthy and happy Sam. She feels the light go into Sam but River can feel that it is not enough. However River sees Sam relax a little.

"Maybe now you can get a little bit of sleep," River comments.

"Thanks," Sam thanks River.

"Ok, were going to get you healed so get pissed and stay alive," Dean declares. Sam doesn't respond so River and Dean leave the room. As they go to leave the hospital they pass by the doctor.

"He might be able to sleep for a little while," River tells him.

"What did you do?" Dr. Kadinsky wonders.

River smiles and laughs a little, "Let's just say I gave him the sisterly touch." The car ride back to the house was silent and tension filled. River is feeling guilty that she doesn't know how to cure Sam. She feels like she has failed as an angel and has failed Sam and Dean. When they get back to the cabin River and Dean divide up the numbers to call. All the people they call have no information or they have to leave a message.

When Dean hangs up on the last number he says, "We are getting nowhere with this." He throws the journal with all his contacts onto the table. River watches him walk over and open the refrigerator. Suddenly the journal falls to the ground. Dean closes the fridge and both he and River walk over to the journal. River picks up the journal and Dean picks up a card that has fallen out of it. It is for Mackey's Taxidermy. Dean and River glance at each other both skeptical of the card. Dean turns it over and they see a cell phone number on the back. He looks at River and she shrugs her shoulders. Dean dials the number.

"Hello this is Mackey," the voice on the other line answers. River feels a little hope rise in her.

"This is Dean Winchester and I'm a friend of Bobby Singer. I was hoping you could give me some information on healings or miracle healers," Dean introduces.

"Hey, real sorry about Bobby," Mackey apologizes.

"Yeah me too," Dean somberly replies.

"I can help you though. There's this guy. He goes by 'Emmanuel.' He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy," Mackey starts to explain.

"Yeah," Dean responds.

"Naturally, I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find the sucker, punch his clock. Right?" Mackey continues. River starts hoping this story ends the way she wants it to.

"Right," Dean replies.

"Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado. So I go. I tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, 'Go home. He'll come.' So, I go. I set every trap every test in the book," Mackey discloses.

"That's what I would have done," Dean comments.

"Emmanuel shows. He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except, he's the real deal," Mackey finishes. River releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What do you mean?" Dean inquires not getting it.

"He touched me and my eye was fixed. Look, I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't tell you on a maybe," Mackey clarifies. Dean looks over at River and nods. River gets everything ready to leave while Dean gets the address of Emmanuel's wife.

SPNSPNSPN

They pull up to a small but nice house with trees in a good community. Dean and River walks up the stairs to the front door. Dean knocks on the door and a man in a sweater opens it.

"Hi, uh, is this Daphne Allen's house? We're look for Emmanuel," Dean says.

"Well, you found him. Daphne's resting, if you don't mind," the man gestures outside.

"Sure," River replies. They step onto the porch and Emmanuel closes the door. River looks inside the window and sees a woman tied to a chair and gagged. River lightly hits Dean in the shoulder. Dean stops talking and sees what River has discovered. They both look at 'Emmanuel' and the man's eyes go black revealing that he is a demon. The demon hits River and she lands on the other side of the porch. River gets up and reaches for her angel blade while Dean tries to talk the demon down. River walks over to the demon and stabs him. Dean pushes the dead demon and it falls down the steps to the feet of someone. When River looks up what she sees is impossible. Castiel.

"What was that?" he asks. River tenses up and senses that something is off about Cas. They all go inside the house and Castiel rushes to untie Daphne.

"That creature hurt you," Cas says to Daphne. River feels like she is going to throw up.

"I'm okay. But Emmanuel they were looking for you," Daphne responds.

"It's okay," 'Emmanuel' comforts her. He and Daphne walk over to Dean and River. "I'm Emmanuel," he introduces himself holding out his hand.

"I'm Dean," Dean returns shaking Emmanuel's hand. Emmanuel holds his hand out to River next.

"I'm…I'm River," River expresses in a voice she wishes sounded more normal. She notices when she shakes Emmanuel's hand that his eye twitches.

"Thank you for protecting my wife," Emmanuel thanks Dean and River.

"Your wife. Right," Dean remarks. River realizes then that seeing Cas again has shaken Dean almost as much as it has shaken her.

"I saw his face. His real face," Emmanuel reveals. River can see a little fear and confusion in his eyes.

"He was a demon," Dean tells him.

"A demon walked the Earth," Emmanuel exclaims.

"Demons. Wackload of them," Dean starts.

"Dean there is no need to overwhelm the man more than we already have. We heard you can do miracle healings. Sam, Dean's brother and almost like a brother to me is dying. Can you help?" River interrupts. She talks a lot and fast when she is nervous.

"Yes," Emmanuel remarks.

"We will have to travel somewhere," Dean tells Emmanuel.

"That's fine," Emmanuel agrees. River avoids Emmanuel as he gets ready to leave with them. She also offers to sit in the backseat of the impala so Emmanuel can sit in the passenger seat.

The car ride is quiet until Dean breaks it, "So Daphne is that your wife?" River stops looking out into the night through the window and pays attention.

"She found me and cared for me," Emmanuel replies.

"Meaning?" River questions not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"It's a strange story. You may not like it," Emmanuel warns.

"Believe me, we'll like it," Dean insists.

"A few months ago, she was hiking by the river and I wandered into her path drenched and confused, and unclothed. I had no memory. She said God wanted her to find me," Emmanuel discloses.

"So who named you Emmanuel?" River asks.

" ," Emmanuel answers.

"Well, it's working for you. Must be hard not knowing who you are," Dean comments.

"Well, it's my life and it's a good life," Emmanuel reasons.

"Yeah, well, what if you were some sort of, I don't know, bad guy?" Dean proposes.

"I don't feel like a bad person," Emmanuel says. River takes a deep breath to calm herself. She decides that she doesn't want to hear any more. So she puts some headphones in and turns up the music.

SPNSPNSPN

The next day they stop at a convenience store to pick up some things.

"I'll stay out here with him," River tells Dean. After a little bit of silence Emmanuel asks,

"Did you have connection to this Cas?" Dean must have told him how Sam got hurt.

River takes a deep breath before saying, "Yes. I loved him. He was my first. I still love him." River shakes herself out of a trance. "I don't know why I'm telling you?" she lies.

"It's okay. I won't tell," Emmanuel exclaims. River looks up at him. She goes to say something when they hear a crash from inside the store. They get out of the car and River takes out her angel blade. A few minutes later Dean comes out with Meg next to him.

"Meg?" River whispers.

Emmanuel sees them and gets frightened, "Her face! She's one of…"

"It's okay. We come in different flavors. Hello River," Meg expresses.

"She's a friend," Dean excuses.

"Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean after all we go way back," Meg says. There is a pause and River starts to feel nervous. "Dean, River and me. Just met you of course. But I think we're gonna be good friends too," Meg finishes.

"All right can we go," Dean remarks. Meg and River sit in the backseat. It is a very awkward car ride but eventually they get to the hospital. They park some distance away from the hospital because there are a number of people or should River say demons around the emergency entrance. They all get out of the car.

"Oh gracious," Emmanuel voices. Dean looks through some binoculars.

"Damn it. Demons," Meg states.

"All of them?" Dean inquires.

"Yes," River answers.

"How many of those blades you got?" Emmanuel asks.

"Just one and also one demon killing knife," River tells him.

"Well then forgive me but what do we do?" Emmanuel questions.

"Yeah, Dean, River. Got any other ideas how we could blast through that?" Meg teases.

Dean gives her a death glare and says to Emmanuel, "Excuse us. Meg?" River, Dean, and Meg walk a short distance away.

"Sam's in there. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal but…," Meg begins.

"No, what you think we will just tell him what he did and he'll be all happy go lucky?" River protests.

"I gather we know each other," Emmanuel reveals he has been listening.

"Just a dollop," Meg confirms.

"You can tell me. I'll be fine," Emmanuel exclaims.

"How do you know?" Dean points out.

"You're an angel," Meg interrupts.

"Excuse me is that a flirtation?" Emmanuel wonders. River rolls her eyes.

"No it's a species. That's why you heal people. You don't eat and it's not as pleasant as it sounds," River tells him.

"They would know. You used to fight with them. Bestest friends actually," Meg expresses.

"We're friends? Am I Cas? I had no idea. I don't remember you two. I'm sorry," Emmanuel/Cas realizes.

"Look, you got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot," Meg tries to hurry things along.

"I don't remember how," Emmanuel/Cas says.

"It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike," Dean convinces him.

"All right, I'll try," Emmanuel/Castiel agrees. River, Dean, and Meg watch as Emmanuel/Castiel smites each demon. They walk up behind him when he has finished with the last demon.

"That was beautiful Clarence," Meg comments.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

"I remember you," Castiel responds. River feels herself get all giddy inside but is able to keep her face from showing most of it. Cas turns around. "I remember everything," Castiel says. Cas quickly glances as River before continuing, "What I did. What I become. Why didn't you two tell me?"

"Because Sam is dying in there," Dean answers.

"Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here," Cas remarks. Castiel walks away from the group.

"Cas. Cas!" Dean calls following him.

"You stay here," River tells Meg and goes after them. When River catches up to them they are stopped next to the car.

"We didn't part friends Dean," Castiel reasons.

"So what?" Dean protests.

"So I deserved to die. Now, I can't possibly fix it. So why did I even walk out of that river?" Cas questions.

"Maybe to fix it. Wait," River answers. She opens the trunk and takes out Cas's trench coat. River closes the trunk and hands it to Castiel.

"You kept it," Cas says looking at it in his hands.

"Of course," River smiles. Castiel slowly puts the jacket on. He looks at River and takes the two steps towards her. Castiel's lips crash onto River's in the next second. River kisses him with everything she has as she wraps her arms around his neck. For the first time in a long time River feels truly alive. Castiel pulls away a little but his arms are still around River's waist.

"The grace I gave you. It hasn't started fading yet," he states.

"Should it have?" River wonders.

"Yes," Cas answers.

"Maybe that's why the other angel's call me an abomination," River connects. Castiel kisses River again but this kiss is less hurried it is sweeter.

"Can you two pick this up later?" Dean asks.

"Right," Cas replies and steps back. He disappears to go find Sam in the hospital. Dean and River find Meg and walk into the hospital. Unfortunately, when they find Castiel he is outside Sam's room. Sam is lying on the bed still looking horrible. "I can't fix Sam," Castiel announces.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean inquires.

"I mean there's nothing left to rebuild," Cas explains.

"Why not?" River asks worried that this might be the end of Sam.

"Because it crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now," Cas tells them.

"So you're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?" Dean wonders. River puts her hand in Castiel's.

"I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear," Castiel apologizes. River wishes she could have healed Sam earlier. "But I may be able to shift it," Castiel proposes. He lets go of River's hand and walks into the room.

"Shift?" River questions, her and Dean following Cas into the room.

"Yeah it would get Sam back on his feet," Castiel explains. He turns to River and gives her a brief but passionate kiss. Then Castiel turns and sits on the edge of the bed close to Sam. "It's better this way. I'll be fine," Cas says. Dean and River glance at each other nervously.

"Wait Cas, what are you doing?" Dean inquires.

Castiel ignores Dean and says to Sam, "Now Sam, this may hurt. And if I can't tell you again, I'm sorry I even did this to you." Cas puts his hand on Sam's forehead. Sam groans in pain as his face glows red. The red glow travels up Castiel's arm and into his face. Then Sam gasps for breath.

"Sam?" River and Dean exclaim. Dean goes to the other side of the bed and River stands at the end.

"Dean, River," Sam gasps.

"Sam," Dean sighs.

Sam sees Castiel, "Cas? Cas is that you?" Castiel stands up and backs away in horror. River realizes that Castiel has taken on Sam's burden.

"Meg!" River shouts. Meg comes into the room from wherever she wondered off to. "You want to be useful and stay her with me to watch over Cas?" River suggests.

"Why not? I will go make up some fake papers so I can become a nurse here," Meg agrees and leaves the room.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You two can't stay here. Everything is out to get you. If Meg and I stay he will defiantly be safe," River explains. Eventually Dean and River get Sam to agree with them. River decides that she will stay invisible so that nobody kicks her out of Castiel's room and the hospital. After Cas and Meg are all set up she slides down into a corner of the room and watches over her love.

Author's Note: You guys wanted more so I am giving you more. If you want this to continue review and tell me. Episode The Born-Again Identity written by Sera Gamble. I don't own Supernatural.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

River is sitting in her corner of Castiel's room. A thunderstorm is raging outside. Life lately has been calmer. River has been watching over Castiel, who is currently sleeping, and experimenting with her angel powers. Other than a few cases which the Winchester's asked her for help on things have been quiet. Suddenly River hears an unusual ping sound. She becomes visible and sees Castiel sitting up in bed. Cas turns and looks at River and then Meg. River rushes over to the bed.

"Cas?" River asks. River is both excited and afraid. She's sitting right up next to him now. Castiel turns to River and places his hand on her cheek. That touch sparks something in River because she needs to be closer to him. Their lips are on each other's in the next second. In the back of her mind River notices Meg quickly and quietly leave the room. Arms wrap around each other and River smiles. She lays Cas down and straddles him.

SPNSPNSPN

The next morning River calls Sam.

"Hey River. What's going on?" Sam answers.

"Hey Sam. Just calling to tell you that Castiel's awake," River informs him.

"What? Cas is awake," Sam says. Castiel comes up behind River and starts playing with her hair.

"When?" River hears Dean ask.

"Stop that Cas. Last night around eight," River tells them while trying to get Cas to stop.

"And you waited till now to call us?" Dean questions.

"I've been busy. He's a little different then when he fell asleep," River replies. River faces Cas and gives him a 'can you please stop' look. Castiel goes and sits on the bed.

"What do you mean, different?" Dean wonders.

"I don't know how to describe it. You should just come and see," River hesitates.

"Okay, well get there," Sam agrees.

"See you soon," River responds and hangs up. During the day River continues to watch Castiel. She notices his odd behavior and that he prefers the dayroom and outside to his room. When it gets dark River makes sure that he stays in his room. She hears Meg and the boys talking as they come down the hallway. River turns and faces the door.

"Hello River," Sam says when they come in. River nods at him and Dean.

"Hey Cas," Dean says to Castiel who is looking out the window.

Castiel turns around to face everyone, "Hello Dean. Sam."

"Hey Castiel," Sam returns.

"Look at you, walkin' and talkin'. That's great right?" Dean wonders. Castiel walks past River and over to Dean. He points his finger at Dean.

"Pull my finger," Cas says. Dean looks at River for some sort of explanation. River just shrugs her shoulders not knowing what to tell him.

"What?" Dean questions Cas.

"My finger. Pull it," Cas tells Dean. Dean pulls his finger and the lights shatter. Castiel laughs at the situation.

"I'll go get another light bulb," Meg announces. She leaves the room and is back in the next minute with a new bulb. She puts it in the lamp and turns it on. We all move back towards the window.

"Okay, just hang on, Cas. Wait. Let us catch up to you for a second," Dean tries to catch up.

"So, you're saying you remember who you, are what you are," Sam says.

"Yes. Of course. Oh. Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honey bee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add," Castiel comments.

"You might want to add a little thorizine," Sam responds.

"Right? He's been like this since he woke up," River replies.

"Will you look at her? My love. So beautiful," Castiel says. River smiles at Cas and tries not to blush too much.

"I have had to deal with these two the whole time," Meg complains.

"Okay. So, Cas, River said you woke up last night?" Sam inquires.

"Yes. I heard a ping that pierced me, and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time," Castiel explains.

"I heard it too," River puts in. Sam hands Castiel a bag containing some sort of stone tablet.

"That's also when we opened this," Sam informs us. The tablet has some sort of writing on it. River is leaning over Castiel's shoulder to get a good look at it.

"Oh. Of course. Now I understand," Castiel expresses.

"Understand what?" Sam asks.

"You were the ones. Well…I guess that makes sense," Castiel continues to be vague. He turns around and puts the bag on the window sill.

"What makes sense?" Dean questions. Taking the tablet out of the bag Castiel turns back towards the group.

"If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two. Oh. I love you guys," Castiel sort of explains. He pulls both Sam and Dean into a hug. River laughs a little as the boys feel awkward in the hug. Castiel releases them.

"Yeah. You said something about 'The Word'. Is that what's written on there?" Sam wonders.

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know a fact the females were not consulted about that," Castiel gets distracted. River shakes her head.

"Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?" Dean starts to get angry.

"This is the handwriting of Metatron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed," Cas discloses.

"And that's the Word of God?" Sam inquires.

"One of them, yes," Cas answers.

"Well, what's it say, then?" Sam asks.

"Uh... 'Tree'? 'Horse'? 'Fiddler crab'? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels. River?" Castiel tries and looks over to River. River leans over to look at the tablet. All she can see are blurry random words that don't make sense.

"I can't make any sense of it," River informs them.

"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing," Meg exclaims.

"Back off, Meg," Dean remarks. River sighs knowing they are going to start fighting.

"Come on, it's my ass, too," Meg points out.

"Back off," Dean repeats.

"Damn it! Enough of this "demons are second-class citizens" crap!" Meg yells.

"Don't like conflict," Castiel states and disappears. As he does the tablet drops to the floor, breaking it into three pieces.

River looks at Dean angry at him and huffs, "Great." River disappears heading to the dayroom. She appears next to Cas who is sitting at a table, his back to the door. She is concerned about him. Kneeling down next to him she asks, "Are you okay?" Cas nods somberly. River puts her hand on one of his cheeks to comfort him. A minute later River looks over and sees Dean at the doorway. He walks over to them and stands in front of Castiel. River gets up from where she is kneeling and goes and leans on a beam across from the table. She is going to stay in case Dean lost his temper again.

"You realize you just broke God's Word?" Dean wonders. Castiel looks away and Dean sits down at the seat opposite him. "It's Sam's thing, isn't it? You taking on his, uh, cage-match scars. I'm guessing that's what broke your bank, right?" Dean gets serious.

"Well, it took...everything to get me here," Cas tells Dean.

"What are you talking about, man?" Dean asks Cas.

"Dean, I know you want different answers," Castiel responds.

"No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down Leviathans. Do you remember what you did?" Dean starts to yell.

"Dean! Stop," River warns him. There is no reason Dean should be using Cas's guilt against him. Dean glances at River for a moment and then backs down a little. Castiel, who seems unaffected by Dean's statement, holds up the board game "Sorry!" He shakes it once and the board and pieces appear on the table, set up ready to play for him and Dean to play. Cas sets the box aside.

"Do you want to go first?" Castiel inquires. They start playing. Eventually Castiel breaks the silence as Dean picks up a "Sorry!" card.

"You know, we weren't sure at first which monkeys were gonna make it," Castiel starts. Dean moves a marker on the board. "No offense, but I was backing the Neanderthals because their poetry was...just amazing," Castiel continues. He picks up a card and moves his marker. "It's in perfect tune with the spheres. But in the end, it was you, the homo sapiens, sapiens. You guys ate the apple, invented pants," Castiel finishes.

"Cas, where can we find this, uh, Metatron? Is he still alive?" Dean wonders irritation evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I think you have to go back to start," Castiel tells Dean ignoring his question. Dean moves his marker.

"This is important," Dean urges. Cas motions for Dean to pick up another card. He does and moves a different marker. "I think Metatron could stop a lot of bad. You understand that?" Dean wonders. Castiel picks up another card.

"We live in a "sorry" universe. It's engineered to create conflict. I mean, why should I prosper from...your misfortune?" Castiel explains. He puts down a marker and moves Dean's marker back at the start. "But these are the rules. I didn't make them," Castiel exclaims.

"You made some of them. When you tried to become God, when you cut that hole into that wall," Dean replies. River really wants to punch Dean right now.

"Dean...it's your move," Castiel points out. Dean pounds a fist on the table and swipes the board to the floor. River jumps up the game almost hitting her.

"Forget the damn game, Cas!" Dean yells.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel apologizes.

"No. You're playing 'Sorry!'" Dean screams. Cas gets up and starts helping River pick up the game pieces. He stops and looks up. River senses go on high alert as well. She senses them too. River suddenly gets very nervous.

Dean must have noticed there change in mood because he asks, "What?"

"Sam," Cas says. Castiel looks at River and she nods. "He's talking to angels," Castiel states. Cas and River disappear. When they reappear River notices three new people. One is a young Asian kid who is holding the tablet and sitting on the bed. The other two are angels, one male and one female. Everyone looks at them.

"Castiel?" the male angel wonders in disbelief. Castiel smiles at them obviously recognizing them.

"Hi," he greets.

"You're alive?" the male angel questions.

"And the abomination," the female angel snarls at River.

"I am really tired of being called that," River mumbles getting a bit pissed.

"Hello, Hester," Castiel says to the female angel.

Turning to Cas Hester yells, "You! You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!"

"Rude, for one thing," Castiel remarks.

"Where have you been?" the male angel asks.

"Oh, Inais. Hester, I know you want something, answers. I wish it could be that…," Castiel tries to form the right words. "There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective. Here," Cas points a finger at Hester. "Pull my finger," Castiel offers. Hester doesn't move. "Uh...Meg will get another light, and I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny, and we'll all look back and laugh," Cas hesitantly says.

"You're insane," Hester declares.

"Hey," River hears Dean say behind her. Everyone looks at him standing in the doorway. "Heads up, Sunshine," Dean says. Dean slams his hand into the wall into what River assumes is an angel-banishing sigil because she feels excruciating pain and a light envelops her.

SPNSPNSPN

When River becomes conscious again she feels like she is floating on air and at peace. There is this warm light around her. Then she wakes up fully and finds herself lying on a beach. River get up and dusts herself off. As she walks off the beach she takes out her cell phone and calls Dean.

"Hello," Dean answers the phone.

"Dean, it's River," River tells him.

"Is that River? Is she alright?" River hears Castiel say in the background.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks.

"Yes I'm fine. I think I'm in Florida," River answers him.

"Well were on our way with the prophet to the cabin," Dean informs her.

"The young Asian kid?" River asks.

"Yep," Dean clarifies.

"Okay I will meet you all there," River tells him.

"See you soon," Dean says and hangs up. River focuses on the cabin and disappears. When she opens her eyes she is outside the cabin. River goes inside and waits for the rest of them to show up. When everyone got there, Sam and Castiel started proofing/hiding the house while Dean and River took Kevin downstairs so he can start reading the tablet.

"I'm sure you're pretty hungry, so once we get settled in upstairs, we'll get some dinner going," Dean tells Kevin. Kevin is just standing at the foot of the stairs as Dean and River clear a space on the table.

"This looks like a sex-torture dungeon. Is this a sex-torture dungeon?" Kevin asks sounding scared. Dean picks up a scythe looking at him.

"No, this is not a sex-torture dungeon," River reassures Kevin before Dean can scare the kid further.

"Get over here. Sit down and read, would you?" Dean orders Kevin sort of being rude.

"You could be nicer you know," River says to Dean irritated. Dean childishly sticks his tongue out at River and then sits down in a chair across from the table where Kevin is sitting. River goes and grabs another chair and sits next to Dean. Later that evening, River is still watching Kevin work. Dean is asleep in the chair. River notices that Kevin's hands start to shake. He stands up, hyperventilating.

"Kevin?" River asks concerned and getting up from her chair.

"This is all too much. What's happened to my life? I'm just a kid from Michigan. I didn't want to be a Word-keeper!" Kevin panics. Dean wakes up.

"Looks like we're brown-bagging it," he states. Dean stands up and picks up a brown paper bag.

"I am not prepared to factor the supernatural into my world view. Dean puts the paper bag over Kevin's face.

"Okay, there we go," Dean tries to comfort patting Kevin on the back.

"That's it. That's it. Just breathe. Take it easy," River helps. Kevin holds onto the bag and breathes into it. Dean walks away sitting back in his chair.

"Oh, I don't know, man. What can I say? You've been chosen. And it sucks. Believe me. There's no use asking "why me?" 'Cause the angels, they don't care," Dean explains.

"They just don't have the equipment to care. Except for me and Cas," River finishes Dean's explanation.

"I just want to be the first Asian-American President of the United States," Kevin remarks. River looks at Kevin with a cross between impressed and crazy.

"Then do your homework," Dean comments. River decides to go back upstairs and check on Castiel. When she gets upstairs she goes over to Cas and gives him a hug from behind. He looks up from where he is sitting and smiles. Then River notices something.

"Where's Meg?" she wonders. Sam and Castiel look around as if they just noticed she is gone.

"Dean get up here," Sam calls for Dean. Dean bounds up the stairs.

"What is it?" Dean inquires.

"Do you have the demon knife?" Sam questions. Dean feels around his jacket then shakes his head.

"Great Meg's gone and she has the knife," Sam discloses to everyone.

"Let's set up a devil's trap at the front door," River thinks of. Dean and Sam agree and set everything up. Meg enters the cabin a few minutes later being halted by the trap. Sam turns on the lights.

"Didn't expect to see you back," he comments.

"Yeah, not without the King's army. Knife," Dean demands. Meg hands Dean the demon knife.

"Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that," Meg informs us.

"It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade," Castiel points out.

"Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world, just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes, their mission was it for me," Meg tells us.

"So, what? We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from Hell?" River sarcastic questions.

"I'm talking "cause," as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it," Meg replies.

"Crowley ain't the problem this year," Dean responds.

"When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean or lose the only two angel who'd go to bat for me," Meg remarks. River rolls her eyes. Sam looks at Dean and River and they give him the okay nod. He breaks the devil's trap with his foot.

"This is good, harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester," Castiel calmly states.

"What?" Meg asks.

"Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon," Castiel explains.

"We need better angel-proofing now," Meg says. The door bursts open all of a sudden. Hester and a male angel appear in the room.

"You took the Prophet from us?!" Hester screams at Castiel.

"I'm sorry?" Cas apologizes hesitantly.

"You have fallen in every way imaginable," Hester insults.

"Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work," Inais inquires of Cas.

"He can't help you. He can't help anybody," Dean remarks.

"We don't need his help...or his permission," Hester states. She nods to Inais, who nods back. They hear the sound of angel wings and Inais disappears. "The Keeper goes to the desert tonight," Hester declares. Inais reappears with Kevin. This is not good.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off. We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that," Dean tries to convince them.

"He's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world, and they begged him. They begged him not to do it," Castiel puts in.

"Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet," Dean continues to almost beg.

"Why should we give you anything? After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay," Hester threatens. Hester walks towards Dean.

River goes to interfere but Castiel is faster, "Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect."

"No, Castiel," Hester disagrees. She backhands Castiel and he falls to the ground. River goes to his side, worried. Inais and the other angel each hold up two fingers to stop Dean and Sam from going to their aid. Hester pushes River out of the way. River hits the floor hard. "No more madness! (punch) No more promises! (punch) No more new Gods! (punch)" Hester yells as she punches Cas. Hester raises her angel blade.

"Hester! No! Please! There's so few of us left," Inais grabs Hester's arm trying to stop her. Hester punches Inais in the face with the back of her blade.

"You wanted free will. Now I'm making the choices," Hester states. She raises her blade. White light blazes from her chest and she falls to the ground. River has stabbed her. Hester's body falls and River see's Castiel looking at her confused.

"What? She was annoying me," River gives an excuse. The next day, Sam and River and Dean are sitting at a table with Kevin. Kevin gives River the notebook in which he has translated the stone tablet. River gives him a grateful expression.

"Thanks, Kevin. Not a lot of people could have handled this," Sam says.

"You doing all right there, "chosen one"?" Dean inquires.

"Yeah," Kevin answers.

"Are you ready, Kevin Tran?" Inais asks. The other angels and a new angel each put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin holds the stone tablet. "Bring the Keeper to his home. We can watch over him there," Inais remarks. Inais, the two angels and Kevin disappear.

"I couldn't find Meg anywhere," Sam states.

"Yes, well, she enjoys laying low," Castiel says. River opens the notebook and starts to read,

"Here. "Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen." Uh...It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel." They all look at Castiel.

"Well, you know me. I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters," Castiel exclaims. He holds out a small bottle and it fills with blood. He hands it to Dean.

"What are you gonna do, Cas?" Dean asks Cas.

"I don't know. Isn't that amazing?" Castiel smiles. He kisses River on cheek and then disappears. River goes back to reading the notebook almost feeling like she is studying for a test.

"Well, let's get to work," Dean declares. Dean claps Sam on the arm.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I would like to thank my father and alyssianagrace. I am thinking about taking a break from this story. I want to write another Tin Man and Sleepy Hollow fic. If you don't know what those are then look them up and watch them because they are awesome! Please review. Reading is Fundamental written by: Ben Edlund. I don't own Supernatural.


	4. Chapter 4

God and Goddess

By: giddyfan

Author's Note 1: I hope you all don't hate me at the end. Please review even if you do.

Chapter 4

It is late at night as Dean drives them towards a cemetery. Dean had the idea to use the bone of a nun for the weapon against Dick Roman.

"All right. Exit's in three miles," Sam informs Dean.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Dean comments.

"It was your idea Dean," River points out.

"I said it as a joke," Dean says.

"It was a bad joke. Good idea," Sam exclaims.

"Yeah, only because we got no magic spell, no book-nothing on how to find a righteous bone," Dean complains.

"We can call Castiel again," Sam suggests.

Dean shakes his head as he says, "Dude, on my car, he showed up naked…covered in bees."

"I told you to let me handle it," River conveys. Dean huffs and turns on the radio. The two people are talking about Dick. River perks up when they mention the headquarters.

Dean switches it off, "Hold up at Sucrocorp huh?" Dean and Sam share a look and River can almost see the gears in their head's turning. They pull up to the crypt and them all get out of the car.

"Hey. I'm out on this part," River tells them. She just couldn't break into a crypt filled with nuns.

"Your beliefs make us do all the dirty work," Dean expresses. River gives him her best sarcastic smile. Sam starts reading off names from a large look as they go inside. Less than twenty minutes later they emerge with the bone.

"Let's leave. I'm sure you two are tired," River remarks. The three of them go back to the cabin but decide to wait till tomorrow till summon Crowley. After an uneventful rest of the night and morning the trio summon Crowley. Dean tosses the match into the bowl but he doesn't appear.

"Is he trying to make a grand entrance?" Dean questions looking around.

"Probably," River huffs.

"Son of a bitch. He's standing us up," Dean declares.

"Well, we summoned him. Doesn't he kind of have to…," Sam starts.

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you," Dean mutters angrily.

"Or...he can't come because something went wrong," Sam concludes his thought.

"Maybe," Dean considers. There is a knock on the door and Sam takes out his gun.

"Maybe it's good news?" River nervously jokes. Sam looks through the peep hole in the door and opens it. Meg walks in looking frustrated.

"You deal with him. I can't anymore," Meg says.

"You might want to be more specific?" Dean wonders not getting it.

"Castiel, Dean. He just zapped me right back here," Meg explains.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Go ask him. He was your boyfriend first," Meg replies.

"And he's my boyfriend now," River comments. Dean smirks and goes outside to talk to Cas. A few minutes later they both come in. River goes over to Castiel and gives him a hug and kiss. Dean then explains our plan to take down Dick.

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity," Cas says. Castiel goes over to the bone and sniffs it. "Sister Mary Constant. Good choice," Cas approves.

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?" Dean asks. River is wandering the same thing. She would be jealous but her and Meg became sort of close while watching over Castiel in the hospital.

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers and fruit. Flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them," Cas tells them.

"You heard nothing from who?" Sam inquires.

"The Garrison. So I went to the home of the Prophet. They're gone," Castiel informs them.

"The leviathan killed the Garrison," River connects. She grips Castiel's hand knowing that their deaths have affected him.

"Um, I'm sorry. If the angels are dead, where's Kevin?" Dean demands.

"Dean he is probably with the leviathans," River interjects seeing Cas unfocused.

"Is Kevin alive?" Dean directs towards River and Castiel.

"I don't want to fight," Cas comments.

"We're worried," Dean remarks calmly when he sees River's stare.

"They took him. He's alive. I felt such responsibility, but it's in your hands now," Castiel exclaims.

"Guys, what's all that?" Meg asks pointing to the summoning spell stuff.

"We called Crowley," Sam answers.

"You what?" Meg gets frightened.

"Don't worry. He never showed," River assures Meg.

"What do you mean never…," Meg begins to question.

"Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up," Dean says.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm outie. He could still…," Meg begins.

"Show up at any time. Hello, boys. Sorry I'm late. This is an embarrassment of riches," Crowley appears. "Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place," Crowley threatens when Meg tries to leave.

"Leave her be," River expresses stepping in front of Cas towards Crowley.

"River, Castiel," Crowley looks towards them.

"Can we please skip the part where you threaten to crush Castiel? Besides Cassie isn't feeling good so I would appreciate it if you would wait until he is at full health," River stops Crowley. Crowley just shrugs and helps himself to a glass of whiskey on the table. He sniffs the whiskey and puts it back down on the table.

"Here's a prezzie," Crowley takes a vial of blood out of his jacket pocket.

"Really? Just boxed-up and ready to go?" Sam questions.

"I'm a model of efficiency," Crowley responds.

"Is that right? Then why were you late?" Sam wonders.

"Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you two are after," Crowley explains.

"So what did he offer you?" Sam asks.

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. Don't worry this is my blood," Crowley conveys.

"And why should we trust you?" Dean inquires.

"Good God, don't. Never trust anyone," Crowley states.

"All right. Give us the blood," Dean says. Crowley hands over the vial.

"Oh, bonus. Meg, I'm gonna scoop you up. But not...yet. I'll let the royal couple have you for now. Plus they need Cas to get Dick. Right?" Crowley comments.

"Oh, I don't fight anymore," Castiel responds.

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital," Crowley declares and disappears. Castiel leaves shortly after that. Dean, Sam and River all gather around to make the weapon.

"Well we only get one shot. This thing don't reload," Dean reads from the notebook. Sam pours the vial of blood Crowley gave them into a bowl with the other bloods.

"You think Crowley's double crossing us?" River asks.

"You've got to figure who he want's dead more, us or Dick," Dean replies.

"Depends what Dick offered. Here we go," Sam says. He pours the blood over the bone. They wait but nothing happens.

"Where's all the thunder and lightning?" Dean questions.

"Maybe it worked?" Sam says unsure.

"Awesome," River exclaims sarcastically. Castiel appears with two plates of sandwiches.

"So, none of this should cause you any ill effect. You need your strength," Cas states. Dean takes his plate and thanks Cas. When Sam doesn't take his plate River takes it and puts it on the table.

"Cas, why was Crowley so certain that you need to come with us?" Sam wonders.

"Crowley's wrong. I'll be waiting right here. But please – accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity," Castiel insists. Sam and Dean look at River and she just shrugs. The rest of the day they get ready to go to Sucrocorp.

It is night when the Impala pulls up to the building. Sam is typing on his laptop to get the security footage. It comes up on the screen. They see Dick in a board room in a meeting.

"Thank you, Charlie, wherever you are," Sam thanks.

"Got you, Dick," Dean declares. The screen changes to Dick alone in his office.

"Crap," River whispers as Dean swears. The screen goes through more sections of the building and they see more Dicks.

"Cycle through again," Dean requests when we have gone through all of them. Sam looks up and something grabs his attention. River hones in at what he is looking at and is shocked.

"That's Bobby," River informs the boys.

"Look, just wait here," Sam instructs and gets out of the car.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dean questions Sam.

"I'll take care of Bobby," Sam insists and runs after the maid. Sam comes back a few minutes later with the unconscious maid. They drive her to the hospital and drop her off.

The next morning Sam gets a call from the hospital. River hands a beer to Meg and Dean is sitting at the table, Bobby's flask in his hand.

"She's fine. Checking out of the hospital tonight," Sam explains after he hangs up the phone.

"Well that's positive," Cas responds and hands Sam a sandwich.

"Tell me again why you turned tail for some maid. You were right there," Meg wonders. Castiel gives Dean a sandwich as well.

"Shut up, Meg," Dean remarks.

"Because Dick made more Dicks," Sam conveys. They all look at him funny. "He must've kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman somewhere. Uh, they'd all have to touch it," Sam explains. Cas pauses his dish drying for a second.

"Hey, shifty, what's your problem?" Dean questions Cas's behavior. River walks over to Castiel and takes the plate out of his hands.

"Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?" Cas inquires.

"You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks? Crowley was pretty sure that you could help," Dean mentions.

"I can't help. Can we please just leave it at that?" Castiel pleads.

"No. No, we can't," Dean gets up angry.

"Dean...," Sam warns.

"We can't leave it. You let these frigging things in. Cas, clean up your mess!" Dean yells.

Castiel walks up to Dean and says, "You know...we should play Twister." Cas disappears as Sam and Dean look at each other.

"Nice. You scared off the Empire's only hope," Meg states. They all look at her.

"It occur to you every one of those things was in Cas? He knows them. He can see past the meat suits," Meg explains.

"So, he'll be able to spot the real...fake Dick Roman," Sam interprets.

"Gold star, sugarpants. Too bad he's Fruit Loops. You might've had a chance," Meg comments. They hear a noise and turn to see Cas playing Twister on the floor. River sighs and smiles at him. Later that night River comes up stairs from the basement to find that Bobby has appeared.

"Bobby?" River exclaims surprised to see him.

"Tell them idjits they need to do it," Bobby says. River looks back at him confused.

"Burn the flask," Bobby clarifies. River feels like she is in a no win scenario.

She turns to Dean and Sam and says, "We need to burn the flask." They go downstairs and heat up some coals. Dean takes the leather cover off the flask.

"Here's to...running into you guys on the other side. Only...not too soon. All right?" Bobby says. Dean tosses the flask into the coals and it starts to melt. River feels herself crying as she watches Bobby burn up. River sees Castiel sitting on the stairs. As she walks up to him he stands up and gives her a big hug. That night Castiel holds River in his arms as she cries.

The next day they get ready for another attempt (hoping it will be the last) to attack Dick. Everything seems to be moving fast. River encourages Dean to talk to Cas. After they get back and Castiel agrees to come with them they are off. Dean, Cas, and River sneak inside the building looking for the real Dick. They get around a corner and see Dick in the board room looking over papers. Castiel looks at him and shakes his head. He isn't the real Dick. The three of them find a lab and a Dick inside. Cas nods indicating it is the right one. They sneak up behind him and Dean takes out his machete. He cut's off the head of the other leviathan after Castiel throws cleaner on him. Dick turns around.

"Little abrupt...but okay," Dick comments. Dean sheathes the machete and takes out the bloodstained bone. "And good on you! Pulling that together. But are you sure I'm even me?" Dick prompts.

"No. But he is," Dean answers indicating Cas.

"This meeting's over," Dick declares. River goes to attack Dick. Dick grabs her neck. He turns her around so she is facing Cas and Dean. Internally River starts to panic. "Just the girl I wanted to see," Dick says. Then Dick while still gripping her tight moves his hand and bites River's neck. River screams and tremendous pain spreads through her. Dick lets go of her and she drops to the floor. River's vision gets blurry but she sees her grace fade away.

"River?" she hears Castiel say. River feels Cas near her.

"Get her out of here!" River hears Dean yell to Castiel. Cas picks her up and walks toward the door. River's vision clears but the pain is getting worse and worse. She sees Sam and Kevin next to them. River feels like she is losing energy. She turns her head and see's Dean stab Dick in the neck with the bone. Dick bares his Leviathan mouth and roars. Then he pulses a few times as he starts to bleed black goo. All of the sudden Dick explodes. Castiel covers River from the explosion. When we all look Dick and Dean are gone. River groans in pain. Castiel lowers her to the ground but not out of his lap. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sam and Kevin next to her. River feels her heart beat start to slow.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," River painfully jokes.

"River?" Sam questions.

"That damn leviathan took away my grace," River responds. She looks at Sam. "Take care of yourself Sam," River requests. Sam nods sadly. Then she turns to Cas, "Can I have one last request honey?"

"Yeah," Castiel says in a way that River knows he is about to cry.

"Kiss me one last time," River asks. Castiel leans down and kisses River. River puts everything she has into it because she knows it will be her last. When they separate a tear rolls down River's cheek. She can see Death himself standing behind Castiel. "I love you," River says and lets her eyes close surrendering to Death.

Author's Note 2: I am crying. Are you? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Survival of the Fittest written by Sera Gamble. I don't own Supernatural.


End file.
